Mobius Of The Caribbean Part 2
by SonicsFan27
Summary: Bassically it's Pirates Of The Caribbean with Sonic characters. Enjoy the adventures of Tails Turner, Miss Cosmo Seed and Captain Sonic Hedgehog.


Chapter 2

Meanwhile not far away from the port a blue hedgehog stood atop a ship's mast, his long brown coat and brown hat blowing in the wind as he sailed past a cliff. The hedgehog looked down at the pathetic dingy he was actually 'captain' of, and saw water pouring into it through a hole in the bottom. He jumped down and landed with a splash before picking up a bucket and filling it with water in the boat and pouring it over the side.

As he shovelled more water overboard, he glanced up and saw several skeletons hanging by rope wrapped around their necks from a cliff-face. He instantly dropped the bucket, stood up straight, took of his hat and placed it over his heart. Beside the skeletons was a piece of wood with the words 'Pirates ye be warned' The hedgehog nodded at the sign before resuming his attempt to keep his boat afloat.

At the dock, a group of men were carrying supplies onto a sailing ship, one man who was carrying a live goat, stopped dead and stared over at something, a few others saw him and looked over as well; The blue hedgehog was standing atop the mast yet again…as it was less then three inches away from the water, as the tip of the boat sank, he calmly stepped off and onto the dock and walked casually away.

And old man holding a book, and a small boy beside him, saw the hedgehog and ran after him, "Hold up there, you!" The hedgehog turned and faced the man, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow and looked over at the small tip of the mast still poking out of the water a few metres away, "And I shall need to know your name." added the man.

The hedgehog reached into his pocket and took out three silver coins and placed them on the pages of the book the man was holding, "What d'you say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

The man paused and the boy looked up at him, "….Welcome to port Royal, Mr Smith." he said finally. The hedgehog placed his hands together and bowed slightly before walking off, he then noticed a stand with an address book resting upon it, probably for recording anyone who comes in or out of the port, he also noticed a small bag of money. He looked back and made sure the man's back was turned before picking up the bag, shaking it slightly to make sure it had money in, and placed it in his pocket.

Meanwhile up at a large fort beside the port dozens of soldiers lined up in the main courtyard, along with a group of obviously wealthy civilians who were standing at the back. A group of soldiers carrying rifles marched out of the fort and stood in two lines, some of the soldiers were playing drums, other, trumpets. In the crowd Cosmo stood, waving a fan in her face to cool down. A man at the side shouted out, "Two paces…march!" The soldiers all took two steps forward, away from each other, "Right about…turn!" the soldiers then turned to face each other as Jet appeared at the far end of the courtyard wearing a long blue outfit, "Present…arms!" the soldiers raised their guns, making a kind of archway which Jet proceeded to walk down, to where Governor Seed was waiting. When Jet reached Governor Seed, he took out the sword Tails had given him and handed it to the green hawk, who unsheathed it and examined it, he then twirled it around and held it up before placing it in a sheathe on his side.

Down at the port, two soldiers sat on some wood placed at a dock beside a large sailing ship. The blue hedgehog walked down and past the soldiers and towards the ship, the soldiers jumped to their feet and ran in front of him, "This dock is off limits to civilians." said one, a tall thin squirrel

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." replied the hedgehog, who then tried to walk around the two, who simply moved to block him again, "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, ey? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" The hedgehog asked

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." replied the squirrel

"It's a fine goal, to be sure," said the hedgehog, who then pointed at a much larger ship at the other end of the dock, "But it seems to me, a ship like that, makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh the 'Dauntless' is the power in these waters, true enough," said the squirrel "But there's no ship that can match the 'Interceptor' for speed."

"I've heard of one." replied the hedgehog, "It's supposed to be very fast, nigh, uncatchable; The 'Black Pearl.'"

The second soldier, a fat pig, laughed, "There's no REAL ship, that can match the 'Interceptor'."

The squirrel turned to him, "The 'Black Pearl' is a real ship."

"No..no, it's not." the pig replied

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have!"

"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself, spat him back out?"

"…..no."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship then the 'Black Pearl'. Is that what you're saying?"

The squirrel smiled and nodded, "No."

"…Like I said; There's no REAL ship, that can match the Intercep-" the pig cut off as he turned and realised that as they were talking, the hedgehog had snuck aboard the 'Interceptor' and was now at the helm. The two soldiers ran up and aimed their guns at him, "Hey! You! Get away from there! You don't have permission at be aboard there mate!" yelled the pig

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat…Ship!"

"What's your name?" asked the squirrel

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal 'Mr Smith'?" asked the pig

"Yeah, and no lies." added the squirrel

"Alright then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out." answered the hedgehog

The two soldiers paused for a moment, "…I said no lies." said the squirrel

"…I think he's telling the truth." said the pig

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." said the hedgehog

The squirrel smiled for a moment before a look of confusion washed over his face.

Up at the fort, people walked around talking as a group of men played violins, cellos and other instruments. Cosmo stood at the side, fanning herself slightly faster now. Jet nervously approached her, "May I have a moment?"

He walked with her up onto the battlements overlooking the sea far below, and stood beside a stone arch with a bell hanging from it.

Jet looked confused as Cosmo fanned herself faster and gasped slightly, "Uh…You look lovely, Cosmo." he said, Cosmo smiled weakly

"I..uh..apologise if I seem forward." Jet said nervously as he turned away from her, "But I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved; a marriage to a fine woman." He turned and faced Cosmo as she stared at him, "You have become a fine woman, Cosmo."

Cosmo gasped for air, "I can't breathe!" Jet turned away again, "Yes I..I'm a bit nervous myself."

Cosmo gasped once more before fainting, her limp body fell over the battlements and plummeted towards the ocean.

Down on the Interceptor, the blue hedgehog was talking to the two soldiers, "-and then they made me their chief." he said. Just then there was a splash, the three looked over towards the fort and saw foam and swirling water near the base of the cliff face that made up the fort.

Jet turned around and saw Cosmo was gone, he looked around, confused, "Cosmo?"

He looked down and saw the white swirling water below, "Cosmo!"

Several soldiers ran over to Jet as he took off his coat and prepared to dive down after Cosmo. One soldier grabbed his soldier, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle SHE missed them."

As Cosmo's unconscious body sank towards the sandy sea bed, the blue hedgehog watched on, "Will you be saving her then?" he asked

"I can't swim." answered the pig, the hedgehog turned to the squirrel who shook his head. He then rolled his eyes as he took off his hat and his belt which had a sword, a compass and a sword attached to it, "Pride of the King's navy, you are." he said sarcastically "Do not lose these." he handed the items to the squirrel and dove into the water.

Meanwhile, the golden coin tied around Cosmo's neck suddenly pulsed with energy and sent a shockwave out over the entire ocean. The shockwave shook the Interceptor, the squirrel turned to the pig, "What was that?" the pig shrugged in response. Just then a cold ominous wind blew threw the dock, making the pair shiver and look around, nervously.

Amy's body hit the sea bed just as the blue hedgehog made his way towards her. He wrapped one arm around her and swam towards the surface.


End file.
